


Кстати о преданности

by Ryudomira



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Heavy Angst, Post-Avengers: Infiniti War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryudomira/pseuds/Ryudomira
Summary: Хорошо, что Небула умеет пилотировать звездолёт.





	Кстати о преданности

Хорошо, что Небула умеет пилотировать звездолёт.

По большей части Тони игнорирует и надсадный взлёт крошечного кораблика, и причудливые космические пейзажи, и примитивную физическую боль, густо припорошенную смертельной усталостью - ничего другого ему попросту не остаётся.

Не думать. Просто стараться размеренно дышать.

(Продолжать дышать, даже если совсем не хочется)

Небула явно пытается не смотреть на него без надобности, лишь изредка всё-таки бросая короткие испытующие взгляды через плечо. Небула молчит, и видит бог Тони действительно ей за это благодарен.

Удивительно, но в какой-то мере он даже рад чужой компании. Будь Тони один, он бы уже утонул в ненависти к самому себе. Корчился бы полураздавленным червём, разбил бы кулаки о стены, кричал бы бессильно и зло - в его ушах до сих пор звенит испуганный голос Питера.

Пронзительный, высокий, ужасно юный голос - _от Питера не осталось ничего._

Даже его пепел остался на далёкой чужой планете, и Тони задыхаться им в своих кошмарах теперь уж вечно.

_Тони рук не отмыть!_

Он не справился. Он был недостаточно силён, чтобы остановить Таноса _сразу._ Земля, жизни Мстителей, _Питер_ \- всё это только его ответственность.

(Ставший _ничем_ прямо в его слабых руках Питер уж точно)

Дыхание ускоряется, сбивается, несуществующими комками застревает в содранной сухим инопланетным воздухом глотке.

_Ну вот и всё._

Обезболивающий эффект заморозки медленно сходит на нет. Рана болит всё сильнее, но это не имеет значения. Конкретно сейчас ничего не имеет значения - Земля появляется по курсу слишком рано.

Тони улетал вместе с паучком, а вернулся без него.

Где-то при вхождении звездолёта в атмосферу у Тони всё-таки начинается истерика.


End file.
